


Test 2

by TestingTesting123



Category: No Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:34:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23728363
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TestingTesting123/pseuds/TestingTesting123





	Test 2

### Does anyone else think Caped Baldy is kinda hot? OFFICIAL GROUP CHAT

####  Hero.forums Group Chat Rules

_1\. Anyone with an official hero.forums account may comment._

_2\. Engage in civil discussion. Any misconduct or breach of hero.forums/rules may result in a permanent ban._

_3\. Have fun._

  


**Bakugolover**

Hello. How are you today?

11:00 PM

  


Hey! I'm fine. Thanks for asking!

**You** \- 11:01 PM

  


**Bakugolover**

Sweet! So, what do you wanna do today?

11:02 PM

  


Nah, I dunno. Play soccer.. or learn more coding perhaps? This is a test of the emergency alert system. If you or a loved one has been diagnosed with mesothelioma you may be entitled to financial compensation.

**You** \- 11:05 PM


End file.
